Kokkan Kaguya
Kokkan Kaguya is a legendary shinobi hailing from the nearly extinct Kaguya Clan. He is renowned throughout the shinobi world for his use of the Shikotsumyaku and being a though it. He is on a mission to review his clan by any means. Background Personality Appearance Kokkan is a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He wears his long, golden-blond hair loose, with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Though the use of his Shikotsumyaku, Kokkan combined the bones of and two famous ninja into his own body. Due to the two ninja's bones being heavily saturated with chakra, upon combining them with his own. He became a sort of Pseudo-Jinchūriki, this also made him a wanted man in both and . As a result of being a Psuedo-Jinchuriki, Kokkan's chakra reserve is greatly enhanced to enormous levels. It also gives hom accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within seconds and major injuries within a day). Also, depending on the amount of the chakra he's using, Kokkan is given an increase in strength, speed, and his healing factor are pushed to such levels that he completely recovered from a point blank attack. However, due to unique way he gained the chakra, his body is unable to fully contain it. Due to this when in use, the chakra poisons his body which in turns destroys it. To prevent this, Kokkan has several seals placed on his body to prevent the chakra from activating on it's own. Shikotsumyaku Being a member of the Kaguya Clan, he is able to manipulate his skeletal structure, he can manipulate his bones. He can protrude his bones out of his skin, change his bones density and completely regenerate any lost bone, granting him an impenetrable skeletal frame, which can resist any type of physical attack. Unlike most Kaguya members, who specialized in taijutsu. He went in a different route, going to learn medial ninjutsu as well as various ninjutsu. His most known use of it if the use of the Dead Bone Assimilation, which allows him to integrate the bones of corpses in to his body, thus granting him new abilities. In addition, he has invented several new abilities that combines the Shikotsumyaku with his medial skills. One such jutsu allows him to control others much like the the Puppet Technique. Another justsu, gives him the ability to destroy an opponents skeletal structure with a touch. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nintaijutsu Medical Ninjutsu Seeing an interest in the medical side of ninjutsu instead of the normal taijutsu, he showed great skill in its use. Using it lead to the creation of several of his unique jutsu, the most notable ones being the Dead Bone Assimilation and the Corpse Bone Destruction. In addition, he has created several jutsu ranging from growing new skin and muscle tissue to creating unique puppets. In recent years, he has been attempting on finding a way to make his body stronger. Medical Enhanced Nintaijutsu Trivia